


A bunch of AU's and Fanfics we are planning

by Anthony_is_tired



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity is a simp, Blight mom is still a bitch that no one likes, Chaos, DO NOT STEAL, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, If you want to make a fic about one of these please credit us, Just a bunch of fanfictions we're planning, M/M, Multi, We stan Wolf Daddy Blight, if you steal it daddy barney will haunt you, just read this if you want to know what to look forward to, many authors, silence hetero, this is a blight dad no hate zone, we will post chapters soon, willow is done with their bullshit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthony_is_tired/pseuds/Anthony_is_tired
Summary: These are Au's me and the hootbucks server came up with, dont claim ideas as yours or we will cancel you, if you want organized summaries dont click. This is a simp zone
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park, Eda Clawthorne/Camilia Noceda, Edric Blight/Jerbo, oc/oc (if you squint)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 53





	1. COVER YOUTUBER AU

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU WANT TO USE ONE OF THESE PLEASE CREDIT US

**_Lumity cover youtuber au_ **

**_(Not a joke fic, im serious you fiends)_ **

**_Just us planning the plot, first chapter comes soon on ao3 and maybe ff.net_ **

**_Authors: Anthony the father of these idiots and her husband - >, Enfield the mother of these idiots, Em the gay child_ **

****

Just authors planning the plot and shit

  
  


Music: Luz, Likes any song genre   
Amity, Pop, sad songs, e m o [girl in red, clario]

Channel names: 

It’s Amity Blight <\- Amity

The Blight twins <\- Ed and Em

oh

luzura / luzer / Luzurite / LuzNoc 

3xters

ed and em's vids are like pranks or like them reacting to amity's vids

Ships:

Lumity

Boschlow

Vinera

Eda x Camilia??? camileda

Jedric 

Lilith x air

Belos x Trash

  
  


Headcannons:

Mr Blight is really nice but Mrs. Blight has him wrapped around her finger

Amity gae panics after meeting luz

mr and mrs. blights are asses ght 

Mr Blight probably secretly allows the kids to mess around

Mrs Blight’s name is Karen

Chad blight

Mr blight was sad when karen blight made amity dye her hair bcuz He liked having similarities with his kids

mygod

Mr. blight Loves his kids very much but can’t deal with the twin’s pranks

Mrs blight does not like her husbands love to their kids smh what a bitch

OLIVER BLIGHT??????? OOH HOW ABOUT LYONELL BLIGHT

Karen Bitch 

Wolf daddy scolding his kids but slightly softening before going to his office

**_(Still can’t get the fact over wolf daddy - Enfield)_ ** **_(Simp - Em)_ **

simp👆

  
  


Names for unofficial characters (or last names):

Lyonell/Oliver Blight - Blight dad

Karen Cadela Blight - Blight mom

Boscha Hartley??

Mental or Physical sicknesses:

Luz : ADHD 

Amity : case of gae panicks (Type: Severe) 

Ed: snow and bat

Eda: i guess something similar to her curse

Boscha: d e p r e s s i o n

Isee

Plot probably 1:

they meet when luz watches one of amitys vids and comments something cute which leads amity to stalking her channel or smth 

or maybe this too👇

[it just leads up to luz's channel being compared / shipped/ suggested to amity blight]

(NO, COMBINE BOTH)

summary:Amity Blight gay paniks her way into having a gf 

if you ever thought that getting an s/o through youtube,, well, amity blight proves you wrong

"why is she so cute"

Plot probably 2: Amity blight is a popular youtuber alongside her troublesome siblings, she uploads gameplays and covers every now and then. But suddenly out of nowhere, everybody started comparing her to another cover youtuber By the name of (whatever channel name we decide to use for Luz). So what happens when she meets this girl on vid-con?

And what happens when she finds herself scrolling through [Luz’s channel name}’s videos at 2am?

  
  
  


lmao, her and luz start doing collabs and amity panicking [ her subscribers noticing]

Gay and simps

but what if:  gus and willow make a channel just full of amity and luz being gay for each other

amv of them lmao

gus and willow "helping" luz and amity find the one posting the vids

“Whoops we can't find them, sorry luz”

Their channel name for the compilation vid is uhhhh hmmmm “It’s Lumity” 

  
  


gay

willow just making it obvious in their vids bc she's tired of the mutual pining

Luz isn't oblivious just has really severe lack of confidence and social anxiety

Angst ideas:    
Luz keeps denying the fact that amity likes her and says “She just likes me as a friend”   
“She doesn’t like me like that willow”

Willow trying to find out why luz is so oblivious only to get angsty answers

Karen bitch finding out about luz

Karen bitch and Wolf daddy fighting

Boscha and willow relationship issues: THE SEQUEL

Wolf daddy sad about Amity’s Hair

Karen bitch says “She has your eyes so what?”

Wolf daddy replies “BUT HER H A I R”

"WHY WOULD YOU DYE HER HAIR LIKE PUKE"

“SHE LOOKS LIKE IF KERMIT AND MISS PIGGY HAD A BABY”

wolf daddy💀💀 green jellybean

this whole thing,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  _ why _ c h a o s

amity has a secret?

Amity listening to Girl in red and crying about it

Eda needing to go to the hospital


	2. COLORBLIND LUZ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not sure if someone's made this, but it would be cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to use colorblind luz

colorblind!luz  
Creator: Anthony

Luz is colorblind, specifically protanopia, she cant distinguish red and green from eachother

Plot: Just the owl house, but luz is colorblind

Inspired by: George seeing colors for the first time (it was so sweet)

Cute headcanons:

Luz explaining to the gang what colorblindness is  
Eda finding colorblind glasses and gifting them to luz  
Luz trying the glasses and her friends pointing out colors for her

Thats pretty much it


	3. Owl house ace attorney Au Progress 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owl house, but everyone is human and are attorneys!
> 
> Anthony loved the anime and the game so...

_**THE OWL HOUSE ACE ATTORNEY AU** _

_**Creator: Anthony** _

_**Co-creator: Depresso (Eric)** _

* * *

_THIS IS A WORK IN PROGRESS, NOT ALL CHANGES ARE OFFICIAL_

_**Role Changes** _

Luz = Phoenix Wright

Amity = Miles Edgeworth _ **(Haha, Let's be honest, Miles is gay for Phoenix and so is Amity for Luz -Eric)**_

Gus = Larry Butz

Warden Wrath = Dick Gumshoe

Eda = Mia Fey _**(Yes, Eda sadly dies in this au, but like the game/anime, Eda does appear as a spirit)**_

King = Maya Fey _ **(Fitting since King can 'Summon demons')**_

Alador Blight = Gregory Edgeworth _ **(Alador is good in this au, and also dies in the DL6 incident)**_

Belos = Manfred Von Karma 

Bump = The judge 

Matthomule = Payne _**(Because let's be honest Matt would be a bad lawyer)**_

Lilith = Misty Fey **_(She channel's Alador's ghost, and runs away when it's revealed to the public)_**

Hooty = Wendy Old Bag _**(Edgeworth hates Wendy, Amity hates hooty, enough said)**_

_**Design Changes** _

AMITY IN A SUIT? AMITY IN A SUIT! 

Haha luz's hair alway slicked back go brr

Eda in a ponytail brr

King is human go brr

Everyone is aged up

_**PLOT (Probably)**_

Luz Noceda, an upstart lawyer who. Just finished her first case is as ecstatic as ever! With the help of her mentor, she's sure she can reach the top! But when her mentor dies and more dire situations rise, The young lawyer must solve her mentors death, and many more. 

And in the process, she meets someone who she hasn't seen in a long time

_**Headcannons** _

Matt is a bad lawyer

Amity and her "unnecessary feelings" _ **(-Miles Edgeworth, closeted gay boy, 2016)**_

Amity and Luz have matching azura key chains _ **(Yup, Instead of the samurai show, azura is popular here)**_

_If you think any changes are in order, feel free to suggest things!_

* * *

_Progress one of ____

_Owl House ace attorney au_

_September 28, 2020_

_-Anthony Foster and Eric Anderson_


	4. Owl House Attorney au: Progress 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Progress 2 of ____  
> September 29 2018  
> -Anthony Foster and Eric Anderson

**_Ace Attorney au updates_ **

_Not all changes are official, and this will take a long time to plan, it will be big so have patience_

Steve - Detective Dick Gumshoe  **_(HEH HEH, SHOULDERPATS FOR DETECTIVE STEVE!)_ **

Boscha - Franzeska Von Karma  **_(Boscha is precious as a child in this au, but once she became a prosecutor she became very harsh. She also has a sister bond with Amity)_ **

Odalia - Chief Prosecutor of American Prosecution office  **_(A very small role, but who cares)_ **

Camilia - Diego Armando/Godot  **_(Heheh, Mia Fey x Diego, Camilia x Eda, heh heh)_ **

In this au, Camilia falls into a coma Early on a few years when luz was still in her second year of studying at Hexside University learning arts and Law. Camilia fell into a coma after a suspect in one of her court trials poisoned her. Eda attempted to take in Luz, but unfortunately Camilia’s parents took her in. that was the last time Eda saw luz until a year later Luz was accused in a trial and Eda had to be her lawyer, what she was accused for, well, you’ll have to wait and see.


	5. The owl house ace attorney au: Progress 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ROLE CHANGE

Progress 3 of ___

September 30 2020

Anthony Foster and Eric Anderson (With the assistance of SanSan)

We have decided to change the roles of two characters

Eda = Diego Armando/Godot

Camilia = Mia Fey

Indeed, Eda will be the one who falls into a coma from poisoning, While Cam is the one who mentors her own daughter

A few years after Cam died, Eda woke up from her coma

Eda and Cam were both defense attorneys, But after Eda found out Cami died, Eda had turned into a prosecutor, blinded by her rage and grief, she decided to pin the blame on Luz even though Luz had sent Cam’s murderer to jail.

So Eda faces luz in court. Eda also disguised herself as someone else since after she woke up, she considered the past Edalyn Clawthorne dead and decided to go by the name, “Claws”

Eda is indeed mean to Luz here, but nice to king who plays as Maya Fey. 

I know this might make people sad, but lets see this as a lesson

Many people deal with grief in different ways. Some lock themselves away, Some try to hide it, and Some change themselves completely. You can hide things by rage, by faking their emotions, in Eda’s case, she hides her hurt by rage. Eda loved Camilia dearly, learning of her death after a long slumber, what was she meant to fe el? Grief is something hard to understand, So of course we wouldn't understand why Eda wouldblame Luz. But in time we will understand

**_Design Changes_ **

Eda before her coma: Orange hair, yellow eyes

Eda after her coma: Gray hair, discolored eyes, also causing her not to be able to see the color red on a white surface

Camilia in a women’s suit

Do not fret, Eda does in turn learn to warm up to Luz. we’ll see how that plays out


	6. WE MADE MEME AUDIO OF AMITY IN ATTORNEY AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meme audio of Amity updating the autopsy report. Voice acted by the au creator himself

**_https://youtu.be/BDPDUY5-giU_ **

I fucking love this writing group 


	7. Five feet apart au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five feet apart au. I suggest you watch the movie or read the book so you know what you're signing up for

Five feet apart au; production

\-------roles--------

Edalyn Clawthorne

  * Head Nurse
  * Caretaker for cys patients
  * A little out of character because she follows the rules sometimes



Lilith Clawthorne 

  * Doctor that specializes in lung diseases
  * Strict
  * She is basically still the same as she is in canon
  * so basically a bitch
  * A decent bitch 



Luz Noceda

  * Plays as William 'Will' Newman, a Cystic Fibrosis patient who caught B Cepacia before getting the chance of a transplant
  * A lil out of character, but still a rulebreaker,artist,and bundle of joy
  * Has been in the hospital for eight months



Amity Blight

  * Plays as Stella Grant, a Cystic Fibrosis patient who owns a YouTube channel that speaks of her illness and blogs of how she recovers
  * Fuckin OCD and control issues, nothing new here
  * Slightly ooc, but she's still a disaster lesbian
  * Has been in the hospital's care since she was 12 but knew Boscha since she was 7



Boscha 

  * Plays as Po, a Cystic Fibrosis patient who is gay and I stan
  * We Stan bitchy best friends
  * Boscha is a bitch too, but a decent bitch
  * Like that bitch who would comfort you while you cry all the while insulting your actions
  * But still comforting 
  * Been in the hospital for the same years as Amity



Camilia Noceda

  * Plays as will's mom
  * I'm pretty sure she's in character, but you never know
  * (she 100% has something going on with the damn caretaker) 



Alador blight

  * Plays as Stella's mom
  * Because let's be honest Alador would do better than odalia 
  * Divorced Odalia a year ago
  * Because the simp cult and the movie said so
  * The good parent 



Edric Blight

  * Plays As Abby Grant, Stella's older sister
  * IF YOU WATCHED THE MOVIE ALREADY OR READ THE BOOK, I'M SORRY FOR DOING THIS TO YOU



that's all the role changes please do not kill me for this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Im a bad perso-

**Author's Note:**

> again, credit us or die


End file.
